Mondfinsternis über Tokyo
by ShinichiKudou
Summary: Shinichi denkt über den Sinn seines Lebens nach...


_**Mondfinsternis**__** über Tokyo**_

**Der Sinn des Lebens**

Die Uhr schlug Viertel vor Acht. Es war höchste Zeit, zu gehen.

Hastig verliess Ran die Wohnung über der Detektei Mori, sprintete die Treppe hinunter und übersprang die letzten vier Stufen.

Als sie vor der Detektei auf dem Bürgersteig stand, schaute sie in den Himmel hoch. Heute war Vollmond, und bald würde sich ein rötlicher Schatten über ihn legen. Eine totale Mondfinsternis. Das war etwas, was man nicht jeden Tag zu sehen bekam. Es war eigentlich ein wunderschönes Ereignis, wenn man es geniessen könnte, nur leider konnte Ran das nicht. Und überhaupt: Alleine eine Finsternis zu bewundern, war eben nicht das Wahre.

Aber wenn sie zu ihrer Verabredung mit Shinichi jetzt nicht zu spät erscheinen wollte, musste sie sich jetzt sputen.

Ran fluchte, als sie sich mit eiligen Schritten auf den Weg machte. Ihr Vater Kogoro hatte mit allen Mitteln versucht, sie davon abzuhalten, heute mit Shinichi auszugehen. Er hatte ihr Handy versteckt, sie sogar im Zimmer einschliessen wollen, doch mit gutem Zureden hatte sie nur eine Menge Zeit verloren. Als sie schliesslich wutentbrannt damit gedroht hatte, die ganze Wohnung kurz und klein zu schlagen, hatte Kogoro sie endlich gehen lassen.

Die Oberschülerin beschleunigte ihre Schritte und bahnte sich ihren Weg durch das abendliche Tokyo. Einmal stolperte Ran über eine herumliegende Zeitung und wäre fast hingefallen, doch sie konnte sich gerade noch so halten. Dass die Leute aber auch immer ihren Müll einfach auf die Strasse werfen mussten... Ran knurrte. Genau wie Kogoro, der die ganze Wohnung in eine Müllhalde verwandelte. Und wer durfte dann wieder alles sauber machen? Sie. Nicht er. Er machte nie irgendetwas. Immer musste sie die Putzfrau spielen.

Ran knurrte laut hörbar und machte so ihrem Ärger Luft.

Dass ihr Vater aber auch immer ein solches Theater machen musste! Und alles nur, weil sie mit Shinichi zusammen war. Alles nur, weil Shinichi Kudo ein gefeierter und erfolgreicher Jungdetektiv war. Dauernd hatte Kogoro an ihm herumzumeckern, dauernd lag er ihr in den Ohren, wie schlecht er doch für sie wäre und welchen schlechten Einfluss er auf sie ausüben würde. Aber dass sie mit Shinichi glücklich war, er sie liebte und ihr niemals wehtun würde, daran dachte Kogoro natürlich wieder nicht.

Als Ran eine Strasse überquerte, ärgerte sie sich über ihre kopflose Entscheidung. Warum hatte sie darauf bestanden, nicht von Shinichi abgeholt zu werden? Warum wollte sie ihn nicht abholen? Warum hatten sie vereinbart, sich erst vor dem Kino zu treffen? Warum nur?

Ran schaute auf die Uhr. Fünf vor Acht. Sie würde zu spät kommen! Sie würde viel zu spät kommen!

Was sie jetzt brauchte, war eine Abkürzung, und zwar eine gute.

Kurz vor einer belebten Kreuzung blieb sie plötzlich stehen und schaute nach rechts. Da war sie doch, die herbeigesehnte Abkürzung! Damit konnte sie mehrere Minuten einsparen, sie konnte sogar noch rechtzeitig ankommen. Aber dann musste sie da durch.

Durch eine dunkle, schmale und kaum beleuchtete Seitenstrasse.

Rans Augen suchten hektisch alles ab, doch es schien keine Seele an diesem kalten Ort zu sein. Langsam setzte sie sich in Bewegung, lief tiefer in die unheimliche Strasse hinein.

Plötzlich blieb sie abrupt stehen. Ein Geräusch!

Sie lauschte angestrengt, doch nun hörte sie nichts mehr. Mit rasendem Herzen drehte sie sich um, blickte in die Dunkelheit. Aber es war nichts und niemand zu sehen.

"Ist da jemand? Zeig dich!", rief sie in die Stille der Nacht. Doch sie erhielt keine Antwort.

Das hatte sie zwar auch nicht erwartet, dennoch hatte sie jetzt ein komisches Gefühl im Bauch. Ihr Verstand sagte ihr, dass sie umkehren sollte, und zwar auf der Stelle. Ihr Herz jedoch sagte etwas anderes. Ran musste sich gar nicht erst fragen, wieso. Immerhin befand sich das Kino ganz in der Nähe der anderen Seite. Und dort wartete sicher schon Shinichi auf sie... Sie musste also weiter.

Mit jedem Schritt tiefer in die Seitenstrasse fühlte sie sich unbehaglicher, Angst machte sich langsam in ihr breit. Wie lang war diese Strasse denn noch?

Plötzlich tauchte zehn Meter vor ihr das Ende der Seitenstrasse auf. Helle Lichter beleuchtete das Ende, und Ran wünschte sich, jetzt bereits dort zu sein.

Sie spurtete los. Als sie noch zwei Meter vom Ende entfernt war, versperrte ihr plötzlich jemand den Weg ins Licht. Allerdings verspürte Ran keine Angst mehr, sie fühlte sich sogar ziemlich sicher. Die Stimme des jungen Mannes war ihr vertraut, sie kannte ihn, und das sehr gut.

"Ran?", fragte er besorgt. "Ran, was machst du denn hier?"

"Oh Shinichi", schluchzte sie und warf sich ihm an den Hals. Sie war heilfroh, ihn zu sehen.

"Was streichst du in dunklen Seitengassen herum? Weisst du denn nicht, wie gefährlich das ist?"

"Doch, aber-"

Sie konnte es nicht erklären, obwohl sie ganz genau wusste, was sie dazu getrieben hatte.

Shinichi jedoch drang nicht weiter auf sie ein und sah stattdessen auf die Uhr.

Wenn sie Glück hatten, konnten sie noch ins Kino rein. Es war zwar bereits zwanzig nach Acht, doch im Augenblick liefen noch die Werbung und eventuelle Trailer.

Shinichi sah Ran fragend an.

"Willst du überhaupt noch rein?"

Die Oberschülerin seufzte.

"Nein, mir ist die Lust am Krimi vergangen. Ausserdem..."

Sie blickte zum Himmel hoch. "Es gibt nicht jede Nacht eine Mondfinsternis, da sollten wir uns doch nicht ins Kino setzen."

"Du hast Recht."

"Wollen wir in den Park?", fragte Ran daraufhin. "Von dort sieht man die Mondfinsternis sicher deutlicher. Es hat ja keinen Sinn, wenn wir hier stehen bleiben."

"Gute Idee!"

Auf dem Weg in den Beika-Park hakte sich Ran bei Shinichi ein, doch sie sagte kein Wort. Sie dachte über ihre kopflose Entscheidung von vorhin nach und daran, was in der Seitenstrasse alles hätte passieren können. Auch Shinichi dachte nach, allerdings nicht über das Geschehen von vorhin, sondern über Rans Aussage. _"Es hat ja keinen Sinn...."_

Keinen Sinn. Sinnlos. Unsinnig... Der Sinn und Zweck einer Sache. Der Sinn des Lebens?

Der Tod war immer sinnlos, das Leben hatte immer einen Sinn.

_Der Sinn des Lebens..._

Warum waren sie auf der Welt? Warum wurden sie überhaupt geboren? Um sich zu Tode zu schuften? Um andere Menschen zu töten? Um andere Menschen zu lieben? Oder eher, um anderen Menschen einen Sinn zu geben?

Shinichi seufzte lautlos, als sie den Park erreichten und schnurstracks ihre Lieblingsstelle ansteuerten, wo sie sich dann auf die Bank setzten. Während Ran anschliessend nachdenklich zum Himmel hinaufsah und darauf wartete, dass sich der Mond vollständig rot färbte, war Shinichi immer noch ganz in Gedanken versunken.

_Der Sinn des Lebens..._

Warum er ausgerechnet an dieses Thema denken musste, wusste er nicht.

_"Wenn durch einen Menschen ein wenig mehr Glück und Liebe, ein wenig mehr Licht und Wahrheit in der Welt war, hat sein Leben einen Sinn gehabt..."_

Shinichi schüttelte kurz den Kopf, um den Gedanken an den Tod zu vertreiben. Ran bemerkte dies.

"Was ist denn mit dir los?"

"Nichts, ich... ich habe nur nachgedacht", antwortete er leise.

"Über was?"

Shinichi seufzte, ehe er es ihr sagte. "Über den Sinn des Lebens?", fragte Ran nach. "Warum gerade darüber?"

Shinichi blieb stumm, während seine Gedanken wirr in seinem Kopf herumjagten.

Warum war er auf der Welt? Warum wurde er geboren? Nur um zur Schule zu gehen, zu arbeiten und sich zu Tode zu ackern, ohne seine Träume jemals gelebt zu haben? Oder um eines Tages noch von seinen Feinden umgebracht zu werden?

"Shinichi?"

Rans Stimme klang besorgt.

"Die Welt an sich ist wunderschön, aber einige Menschen..." Shinichi beendete den Satz nicht, doch seine Freundin wusste trotzdem, was er damit meinte. Er sprach weiter. "Wurden wir nur geboren, um Krieg zu führen? Um zu töten? Um die Umwelt, die Natur und den Planeten zu zerstören? Wurden wir geboren, um ein Drittel unseres Lebens zu verschlafen? Um andere Menschen zu verletzen? Was ist der Sinn und der Zweck unseres Daseins?"

"Ich weiss es nicht", flüsterte Ran und sah ihm in die Augen. "Vielleicht sind genau das die Fragen, auf die die Menschheit immer noch die Antworten sucht. Du solltest dir nicht den Kopf darüber zerbrechen. Nicht heute, nicht hier, und nicht jetzt."

"Du hast Recht", seufzte Shinichi und warf ihr einen Blick zu, ehe er sich nach vorne lehnte und zu Boden sah. "Ich habe mich so sehr auf den heutigen Abend mit dir gefreut, also sollte ich nicht-"

"Du hast dich gefreut?", fragte Ran überrascht. "Warum denn? Wir haben uns doch eher spontan dazu entschlossen."

"Weisst du, Ran...", begann Shinichi und verstummte kurz, ehe er sich einen Ruck gab. "Jede Minute, in der wir nicht zusammen sind, kommt mir vor wie verlorene Zeit. In jeder Minute, in der wir nicht zusammen sind, vermisse ich dich. Also du vorhin die Abkürzung durch die Seitenstrasse genommen hast, hätte dir etwas Schreckliches zustossen können. Ich hätte dich verlieren können." Er sah zu ihr hoch. "Ich hätte nicht damit leben können. Du weisst, wie sehr ich dich liebe, Ran. Bitte versprich mir, dass du so was nie wieder machst. Denn du weisst genau, dass ich immer auf dich warte, egal wo du bist und wie lange es dauert."

Ran war sichtlich überrascht über Shinichis leise und vor allem ehrliche Worte. Er hatte ihr sein Herz ausgeschüttet... Es war eines der wenige Male, in denen Shinichi ihr verletzlich und hilflos vorgekommen war. Sonst war er immer der Draufgänger, immer von sich selbst überzeugt... doch jetzt hatte er gesagt, wovor er Angst hatte...

Die Oberschülerin schloss die Augen und umarmte lächelnd ihren Freund.

"Ich verspreche es dir", murmelte sie daraufhin. "Und mach dir keinen Kopf über den Sinn des Lebens. Denn vielleicht..."

"Vielleicht?"

"Auch wenn wir alle den Sinn in unserem Leben suchen... vielleicht haben wir beide ihn schon gefunden."

Shinichi sah seine Freundin erstaunt an.

"Bist du sicher? Und worin besteht er?"

Ran lächelte verführerisch und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich, ehe sie nur zwei Sätze sagte.

"Für die Welt bist du irgendjemand. Aber für irgendjemanden bist du die Welt."

Da wurde es Shinichi plötzlich klar.

_Der Sinn des Lebens bestand__ darin, seinem Leben einen Sinn zu geben._

Für ihn bestand er darin, für Ran da zu sein. Er war geboren worden, um für sie da zu sein, sie zu beschützen und sie zu lieben. Und umgekehrt war es genau so. Ihre Seelen waren miteinander vereint, die Macht der Liebe war das, was ihre Seelen zusammenhielt. Sie beide waren Seelenverwandte, sie gehörten zusammen. Für immer und ewig.

Glücklich drückte Shinichi seine Ran etwas fester an sich und genoss endlich den Anblick des roten Vollmondes. Es war eine totale Kernschattenfinsternis, der komplette Mond leuchtete rot. Es war ein atemberaubender Anblick.

Diesen Abend, dieses Gespräch und diesen Anblick würde er nicht vergessen, so lange er lebte.

"Der Mond ist wunderschön, nicht wahr?", flüsterte Ran voller Ehrfurcht. "Da kommen wir Menschen uns so klein und unbedeutend vor."

Shinichi nickte nur zur Antwort und zog seine Freundin noch näher zu sich heran.

Vielleicht gehörte das ja auch zum Sinn des Lebens; Die Wunder der Natur zu sehen und zu bewundern.

Owari


End file.
